


Cuddling (Day 2)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [19]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: When Dario can't sleep, he seeks out the comfort of Jess.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cuddling (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just took the lullaby from song of the sea that is an amazing movie definitely recommend it

Jess looked up from his book and saw Dario standing in the hallway.

“Hello Peacock. What brings you up so late?” Dario said nothing and shuffled up to him. Jess laid his book down so Dario would have a place to lay his head.

Often times when the Spainard couldn't sleep, he would seek out Jess and just lay in his lap while Jess rubbed his back and hummed an old song a guard in his family home supposedly taught when he was little. Jess once even recited the lyrics, but he saved that for when Dario was really restless. It made Dario feel safe, feel loved, feel like a child being comforted by his mother.

“Oh won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky.

And as the clouds rolled by, we'll sing the song of the sea.”


End file.
